Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor fabricating technology, and more particularly, to an electrode of a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating a capacitor.
In a semiconductor DRAM fabrication process, as structural scale-down is accelerated so as to increase the output per wafer, a capacitor incorporated in the DRAM has been structurally miniaturized, and a capacitance under which the device can operate has been decreased.
In this situation, a high-k dielectric layer is used to increase the capacitance. However, a high-k dielectric layer can show leakage current characteristics deteriorating due to a low band gap. In order to address this, an electrode having a high work function is sought after in the art.